Something Sweeter (Germany x reader one shot)
by JJkatarei
Summary: A short romance story circulating around you, Ludwig Beilschmidt and a cake. Sneak Peak: Finally, you both could hardly breathe and had to end the lustrous moment. Your blank mind was still concentrated only on him and his touch as you started to catch your breath. Ludwig put his forehead to yours as he looked deeply at you.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or the anime or manga. If there have been some accidental copyright issues i apologize in advance so don't sue me. This has been intended to be completely original. XD

Please enjoy everyone :)

It was a crisp morning. The wind blew through the open-curtained window to touch your now waking face. Your E/C eyes slowly opened to the bright golden light of the sun. You slowly felt the numbness of sleep leave your muscles as you got up, sheets slipping from your shoulders revealing your satin nightgown with its thin strips adorning your small shoulders.

As your feet touched the smooth wood floor, cool with the morning air, a sweet scent wafted into the room. "Hmmm. Ludwig? Did he make a cake again?" you asked yourself before chuckling and lifting yourself off the bed.

You were now boyfriend and girlfriend, living in the same house in the countryside of Germany. You both had met during a get-together held by the overly hyper, burger addicted, but cute Alfred (America). It seemed like a regular party until you saw the blonde with striking blue eyes that held an attraction you could not explain. You could still remember that big jerk you felt in your chest the first day you saw him. He always held his composure as a strong leader, but you knew the kindness he held and how he could be so meltingly sweet.

And he was yours.

The short, thigh length satin nightgown fluttered with your movements as you stepped down the stairs towards the kitchen. The sweet scent of vanilla and warm pastries became stronger. The stoic Ludwig came into view and you suddenly had the thought that you didn't want to disturb him just yet. With that, you hid yourself and pressed your back against the wall between the doorway of the kitchen and the bottom of the stairs just out of sight.

It always amused you how the living room, which was now in front of you, was always so neat. The books were shelved according to subject, the couch cushions were always in their designated spots and the coffee table in the centre was always decorated with a small jar filled with the konpeito candies you always loved. ( Ludwig usually gets them from Honda Kiku)

Taking a peek into the kitchen, which was equally as neat if not more, you could not help but admire the busy German. Ludwig had wonderfully broad shoulders, and large hands that had always seemed to fit perfectly with yours. You remembered how his long eyelashes surprised you when you got a clear look at his eyes the first time he attempted to kiss you. Blushing slightly, you pulled back into your hiding spot just to find a hand pull you into the aromatic kitchen.

"Guten Morgen, Y/N."

"Go-Good morning!" you stammered. Oh gosh, his arms around your waist were enough to make you blush furiously. Trying to draw attention away from your red face you asked, "So what are you making, Ludwig? Smells good."

"It's my new creation. I'm not sure what to call it though. It is an angel food cake roll filled with mascarpone creme (taught to Ludwig by Feliciano himself) mixed with small bits of strawberry, frosted with vanilla icing and garnished with vanilla flowers."

Short Germany POV:

Oh, man. What is she doing coming down in her nightgown? Doesn't she know that it makes it so hard for me to hold back with her looking like that?

I turned my red face away and busied myself to putting on more vanilla icing.

"Whoa! It looks delicious!" Y/N exclaimed. I smiled at her comment. Just seeing her smile made me inexplicably happy.

"So what was your inspiration?" she asked. Uh oh. I thought back to how I had thought of her when making the cake. How she was so innocent like an angel, sweet and wonderful like creme while being warm and welcoming like vanilla. She was also strong in her own way, thus the tartness of the strawberry pieces that contrasted with the creme. But I couldn't tell her that.

" You'll have to beat me in today's lap training for me to tell you that." I hurriedly replied. Huh? Am I blushing?

"Hmmmm...suspicious much." I handed Y/N a piece of the cake.

Reader POV:

You took the delicious looking dessert from Ludwig's hands, still wondering what he was being so secretive about. It also bugged you how you knew he had an amazing amount of stamina so you would have to work double time just to catch up with him in training. But with a bite, all your suspicions flew out of your mind as you tasted the mingling sweet flavors in your mouth. When you heard a soft, deep chuckle from Ludwig, you turned to face him. "Eh? What's so funny?" you asked.

"You have some on your face, Y/N."

He took a step closer with a cloth in his hand and started rubbing the sweet icing off. It was then that you couldn't help but notice how gentle his hands were, and the strength that was in them. He had chiseled features that made his face, especially his jawline all the more handsome. Your mind scrambled to stay calm with the proximity of him.

You said, trying to keep from having your heart explode,

"Th-The cake was really good! It's the best I've ever tasted. I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."

A small blush creeped onto the German's face as he stared into your E/C eyes. Your eyes met his and, immediately, you felt this uncontrollable urge to kiss him. He was close enough. You could easily do it by just boosting yourself up a little on your tippy toes.

"I-I mean, ummm... The vanilla was really present and,...the strawberries! Yes, the strawberries were such a great combination-and the cre-!"

You felt a pair lips land on yours and realized that Ludwig was kissing you. The kiss was gentle and almost pleading as if there was a sense of yearning. It wasn't long until your surprise subsided and you started to kiss back. The kiss started to deepen and you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist, your hands touching the side of his face and sifting through his blonde hair making it a mess which still looked, dare I say, amazingly sexy on him. The heat rushing to your face felt hot enough to burn.

Your mouths moved in sync and brought such pleasure that your knees nearly gave out. What started out soft became more intense as the kiss started to have a hunger in it that brought you and Ludwig together, him pulling you closer. Finally, you both could hardly breathe and had to end the lustrous moment. Your blank mind was still concentrated only on him and his touch as you started to catch your breath. Ludwig put his forehead to yours as he looked deeply at you. You loved how you could see the emotion in those icy blue eyes of his. He rarely showed much of it through body language but his eyes gave it all away. They were partially closed as they stared back at you like you were the most precious person in the world.

After what seemed like forever, Ludwig, still slightly out of breath, broke the silence saying, "You know how you said you haven't tasted anything better than my cake?"

Still catching your breath you replied, "Yea?"

"I just tasted something much better and much sweeter than that."

With no time an answer or a reaction, Gilbert had walked in with his usual swagger, totally oblivious to the moment you both were having and practically yelled, "Hey, little brother, are you done with that cake you said you were making with Y/N in mind? If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm gonna eat it all and- Oh." The minute the albino saw the two of you, disheveled and arms around each other, he ran off to tell the world: "Y/N and Ludwig are making out! Kesesesese!."

Ludwig face-palmed and was about go and silence Gilbert. Before leaving the kitchen, however, Ludwig pulled your arm and gave you one last kiss. With a soft blush, he bent is face downward a little to hide his flushing cheeks and left saying, "I have an idiot of a brother." You could tell that he was more annoyed about Gilbert interrupting the moment than him spilling the secret about the cake's inspiration.

With a warm feeling in your chest as your love for Ludwig grew more, you took another bite of the cake, smiling to yourself, before saying:

"I guess I don't need to run those laps anymore" :)

THE END :)


End file.
